Telling You I'm Sorry
by Shurokami
Summary: Waking up from a sealing to the Time Tree once more, Inuyasha finds that 500 years have passed. Kagome is nowhere to be found, but instead a book in her place. Her explanation and story of what went down and why she sealed her love away. Inu/Kag
1. Chapter 1

A.N.

Hey guys! Long time no see! So I've got an idea in my head, and this is the start of it… but I want to see how it will be reciprocated before I make too big of a deal of it. I kind of wanted to have Inuyasha wake up in Kagome's time post-Naraku. Here, he would encounter Kagome's family and they tell him she never returned from the Feudal Era after the last time the two of them had come to visit together. Instead, they found an old scroll telling the tale of a fierce battle of humans and demons and that's how Inuyasha finds out about what happens during the final battle and whatnot… but here's a little teaser for you for now…. Let me know what you guys think.

* * *

><p><strong>Telling You I'm Sorry<strong>

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha!" An ear twitched at the sound of someone calling his name. He was in mid-leap, heading for one of his long runs. He turned his head, his interest piqued. Once he realized what was happening it was too late. His eyes widened as he watched something whiz towards him. Time stood still for the hanyou as the arrow sliced through the summer heat, the twang of a bowstring snapping back into place sang through the silence. He tried to stop his movements, tried to evade it before the impeding doom washed over him. He only grunted as the arrow sunk deep into his flesh, just above his heart, his golden eyes wincing as his brow furrowed. He could smell his own blood; feel the burn of purification course through his body. At first he couldn't understand who would shoot a purification arrow at him, and once he did realize he lost all feeling in his body. He thought she loved him, thought they were to be together… why would she do this? What did he do to deserve this? It felt like slow motion as his body was hurled into the trunk of the Time Tree. He looked to where the arrow had come from; a few hundred meters ahead of where he now stood pinned. His golden eyes held nothing but confusion and hurt as they followed the young girl out from behind a tree. He could smell her tears; surely she hadn't meant to hit him? He still just couldn't understand. She made no movement to come free him, instead, the miko sunk to the forest floor, raising her arms to her face to shield them from the sight. Sobs racked her body, knowing just how much she was betraying him by doing this. Slowly but surely, his world began to lose its focus; his head became fuzzy as sleep threatened to take a hold of him. He dared not lose this battle, not until he had gotten an explanation.<p>

"B-but why? I..I thought…" It was to no avail. His eyes drooped as his head rolled forward, his silvery locks flowing over his shoulders as he went limp, darkness consuming his world. He never saw the raven-beauty clad in miko attire again. Only one thing flashed through his mind before he was completely gone: _Why?_

As if already knowing the question he was asking her, the miko gave her silent reply. _I'm so sorry Inuyasha, but it's better this way. Please understand. _She slowly walked up to the Time Tree, every few steps checking to make sure the spell had taken effect and that he was in a deep sleep. She climbed onto one of the taller roots so she was face to face with the silver haired hanyou before her. Carefully, she reached for his prayer beads and closed her eyes as she began to pour her powers into them. A soft pink glow enveloped both her and Inuyasha until she finished. Before opening her eyes she kissed his lips softly, a fresh batch of tears rising to her eyes. This was all she could do for him. Here he would be safe from Naraku and the final battle.

"I'll come back to free you once its over, I promise. I'm sorry." Slowly she made her way down the root and back onto the grass of the clearing and then began to walk away, her hakama billowing in the wind behind her. When she was far enough away, she placed a protective barrier around the area, shielding the hanyou from any unwanted guests. Taking one more look at the sleeping figure, the miko turned to leave, knowing she would be leaving her heart here in this clearing.

Kagome never came back to free Inuyasha from the Time Tree. It would be here that he slept for the next 500 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Down the Rabbit Hole?

* * *

><p>He felt lightheaded and groggy, almost as if a heavy fog was lifted from his person as he tried to open his eyes. He flexes his clawed hands, testing the air as one of his dog-like ears twitch. His mind is hazy at best as he tries to recall those last moments before he dipped into slumber. Slowly, he begins to realize that he isn't sitting or lying down, but being held up by something attached to his chest. He blinks his golden eyes frustratingly fast, trying to clear them of their sleepy state. Once the fuzz clears from his sight, he realizes he isn't in the Feudal Era anymore, but facing Kagome's house, looking right into the kitchen. Mama was cooking oden, it seemed from the smells. She looked content chatting to someone not within Inuyasha's view. Looking down, Inuyasha found an arrow protruding from his chest for the second time in his life.<p>

"That's right…. Kagome…" Anger boiled into his system as he recalled how he had been caught into this predicament. It just didn't make any sense to him. How could she do such a thing right before the final battle? How could she do such a thing to him? In his eyes her betrayal was worse than that of Kikyou's. At least Kikyou had thought he had tried to kill her, but Kagome…. She had shot at him for no reason at all! Slowly, Inuyasha's hand moved to grip the arrow, almost frightened it was going to purify him once more. Grabbing the shaft, he realized the arrow no longer held any power and with a quick yank he was free. Inuyasha fell the couple of meters to the ground, wobbling to his feet a bit; his muscles weak from their lack of use. Once he felt strength return to his legs he marched over to the main house to deal with the little priestess.

"Oi." Mama looked up from her conversation with her father to see Inuyasha standing in her doorway. She smiled warmly at the young man and dried her hands from washing the dishes she had used to cook dinner. She could tell the hanyou wasn't happy about something, there was quite the frown on his face, but that didn't matter to her. If Inuyasha were here that meant her daughter had finally come home for a visit; and with any luck, they brought some dog-eared grandchildren with them!

"Oh, Inuyasha! How are you doing dear? Are you-" Her invitation to stay for dinner was cut shortby the brash hanyou's angry interuption.

"Where's Kagome?" He hadn't meant to sound so gruff with the older human. After all, it wasn't she who had pinned him to the tree, but he could see her visibly flinch from his tone, something the woman had never done in all the years he had known her. Once the question sank in though, Mama's eyes gazed at him with a questioning stare. She took a step closer towards him and from the corner of his eye he could see the old man blank out in surprise. So Kagome didn't come home after she sealed him? That's odd behavior coming from the girl. Normally she wouldn't pass up any chance to go home.

Mama's reply was hesitant, almost hearing the answer. "What do you mean 'where's Kagome', Inuyasha? She's not with you?"

"Keh. No. I thought she ran back here before the final battle…" Worry began to seep into the older lady's heart. "I mean, I know we were only here a couple days ago, but I thought maybe she wanted to get in another quick goodbye." Dread now paired with Mama's confusion as Inuyasha began to catch on. It was like a light went off in his head at everyone's confused glances. "We were here just a couple of days ago… right?" Mama shook her head and closed the gap between herself and Inuyasha. She looked at him sympathetically as tears pooled at the corner of her eyes, fear for her daughter evident all over her face.

"Inuyasha dear, you and Kagome haven't been back at all in three years." Inuyasha's eyes widened at this little bit of information. If Kagome hadn't run home after she sealed him then…

Where did she go?

* * *

><p>AN

* * *

><p>So chapter two… these are really short chapters… and I'm sorry for it, but they need to end where they do so that the story can progress smoothly. So Kagome never went home, where did she go? Next up! Inuyasha discovers a letter in the well!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What the Hell Happened?

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sat at the bottom of the well. His brows were furrowed as he began to bite on his lip, nicking it ever so often with one of his fangs. His eyes were closed as he tried to concentrate; had Kagome ever said what she was going to do once the final battle was over? He thought he had known the girl inside and out, but the more he was stuck in this era the more he realized just how wrong he was. While he had thought the damn girl had only known simple purification spells she had really been studying the most complex he had ever seen. Books and books of spells and incantations lined her bookcase, and even more his beneath her bed. If only he had stopped to look for just a couple of moments back then…<p>

Earlier he had found the book where she had learned to seal beings. The book didn't last long under his claws, just long enough for him to learn one needed a pure reason to seal a demon instead of purify it of the world. That caused him to pause, make him think that maybe Kagome hadn't sealed him out of hate. Maybe there was more to this story than he had originally thought… He had tried the well earlier to no avail; it looked like he was permanently stuck in this era.

"Keh. When I find that woman I want a damn explanation! The well won't even take me back anymore! What the hell did she think I was going to do in this era? Open up a ninja food hut? I can't even make ninja food, I just like eating it!" Inuyasha growled as he stood up, his eyes gaining a warrior's hard glance. Cracking his knuckles, Inuyasha threw a punch at the well's wall to vent out some of his frustrations, only to find that the spot he had hit was already loose, the board falling to the floor easily to reveal a hidden spot. Inuyasha's face took on a look of pure curiosity as he reached his hand inside the little hole in the wall. After pulling his hand out with a fistful of hidden treasures, he realized it was Kagome's things, except they were old and worn, as if they had been there for ages. In his hands lay the Shikon no Tama, still brightly shining, along with the heart locket Kagome had given him so long ago. Beside that was a piece of his Fire-rat hakama, which probably came loose during one of his many battles. Still in the wall were two pieces of paper; one being a picture of their little ragtag group, all smiles and laughter. All except himself of course. Kagome had been giggling as she tried to make his face smile with her fingers pushing his cheeks back. He was glaring at her with quite a heavy blush on his face. She usually never touched his face at all, only if he was ill and she was checking his temperature. Shippou was perched on Kagome's slender shoulders making silly faces at the camera while Sango and Miroku looked on with amused grins. They had been quite the bunch, and as much as he would hate to admit it out loud, the fact they betrayed him and left him to sleep for 500 years hurt him deeply. He thought they were better than that. With a sigh he put the picture down and instead reached for the other piece of paper within Kagome's little cubby. It was a note, addressed to him. His eyes widened in surprise as he opened the letter, using a delicate touch so he did not rip the page at all and lose some of Kagome's message; this could very well lead to where she was, after all. And the sooner he found her, the sooner he got an explanation.

_My Dearest Inuyasha;_

_I know you're probably confused, and I wish I could explain everything to you in this letter, but unfortunately the explanation is far too long and I don't have quite enough time to write it all out for you. I can only tell you now that I had not pinned you to the tree with the intention of leaving you there until my spell broke itself (which I will assume it has otherwise you wouldn't be reading this). I had fully intended to come back and free you once the final battle was over. Please, don't blame anyone but myself for your current situation, while it had been a group decision it was for the better, and for your safety. I will explain it all in time, but first, you must find Shippou-chan. He will have a further written out explanation about what happened, and he may be able to answer some of your questions. He may also be able to explain the current predicament as well. I wish I was there to help you through this, Inuyasha, but I am not long for this world anymore. I've entrusted you with the Shikon no Tama, to safe keep it until you can find me again and only then will I be able to purify it… until then Inuyasha. _

_I'm sorry. So very sorry for what I have done to you._

_All my love,_

_Kagome _

Inuyasha stared at the little letter and read it over a second time, and then a third. One thing stood out above all: _I am not long for this world._ So Kagome died not long after the final battle then? Was that why she didn't want him near? The letter left him far more confused than he was before. He knew one thing for certain though…

He needed to find Shippou. And fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shippou the Mongrel

* * *

><p>He sighed as the tenth door shut on his face. Honestly, couldn't the woman give him a little more of a clue as to HOW to find the damned runt? He had looked in this weird book of names and addresses, wrote down all of the Shippou's he could find in Tokyo -which was a LOT by the way- and began knocking door to door looking for the kit. Honestly, couldn't she give him a last name or something? He scanned the page of names again, hoping to all hopes something would jump out at him, when suddenly his eyes widened. He had thought originally the brat would choose something like "Higurashi" to make it easy, or something related to being a kit… but really? To choose something so simple and he missed it? Inuyasha snorted, looking down at the map Mama had given him to try and locate the address. It wasn't too far from the shrine… Inuyasha growled. If he had known the runt would be so close to the shrine he wouldn't have travelled to the other side of town! Tugging his baseball cap down a little more so that it fit snug on his head Inuyasha leaped up onto the nearest building and began the triip back to the shrine. Oh that runt was going to get a pounding.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Zasshuken Shippou<em>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha growled. That kit was definitely going to get a pounding. With a tense hand Inuyasha gave a firm knock, expecting the kit to come to the door immediately. After waiting a good two minutes, the hanyou realized this was not the case, and opted for ringing the doorbell politely. His patience was starting to run rather thin however. His fists flexed as his foot began to tap; the more he was left waiting the angrier he was getting. Of all the last names to choose…<p>

Finally, after what seemed to be forever, a man approached from behind the hanyou. He obviously didn't see him, as the poor Japanese man was reading his book rather intently, and bumped right into the irate hanyou. It took all of his willpower not to hit the poor passerby…that was, until Inuyasha saw the guys eyes while he was begging for an apology; they were bright green. The poor man, only a mere 5'7" and lean build, had barely any time to duck from the oncoming blow as Inuyasha's eyes shut and his fist swung around. Shoch was written all over the man's face; he hadn't been expecting this when he came home from work today. His boyish features held that of shock on his face for a moment before he calmed.

No, he really hadn't been expecting THIS today.

"You know Inuyasha, next time you throw a punch you should make sure the person knows who you are first." Shippou's emerald eyes were alight with laughter, overjoyed to see his old comrade once more. His voice had gotten deeper with age, and when he had traded in his child-like cuteness he had gained in adult masculinity with a face to die for. "Well, might as well come inside, I know we have a lot to get through in very little time." Inuyasha of course was still seething about Shippou's choice in last name. He huffed after a rather impressive growl, one that showed off his deadly fangs.

"You think it's some kind of sick joke. Making fun of me even after I was pinned?" Shippou blinked as he moved past the hanyou to unlock the door to his house. When it finally registered just what the adolescent was talking about he smiled and chuckled to himself.

"Oh that? Don't blame me for our last name, Inuyasha. Your brother gave that to you and I actually. Rather ingenious, if you ask me." The kit snickered as he opened the door and motioned for Inuyasha to come inside. "Come on idiot, do you want to find out what happened or not?" Inuyasha growled under his breath as he marched inside past Shippou.

Of course Sesshoumaru would call him a **mongrel**.

* * *

><p>AN

* * *

><p>Two chapters in one night! Oh boy! So Inuyasha has found Shippou. Now comes the exciting part. I decided to leave it here because the next chapter will be rather long, and I thought it funny to leave a little joke from Sesshoumaru at the end.<p>

And explanation about why no one could see Inuyasha pinned to the tree: In the first chapter it is explained that Kagome put up a barrier around the area to protect Inuyasha and "shielding" him from unwanted guests. Meaning no one could see him but Kagome herself, because she was the creator of the barrier. Irs the same effect that Kikyou's soul collectors had in the episode "Kagome's Voice and Kikyou's Kiss"

As for the enchantment on the kotodama… well, you'll just have to wait to find out about that one. Next time on Telling You I'm Sorry: the story of the final battle!

_Zasshuken_ literally translates into "mongrel dog" for all of you who wanted to know.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Book of Answers

* * *

><p>"So… she never even told you why she sealed you…and you thought she did it out of hate? That's rich." Shippou chuckled as Inuyasha snorted. It seems like the kit was doing everything in his power to make him look like a fool. "I mean, I knew she pinned you, and I understand the basics of why she did it, but she could have at least told you before doing it."<p>

"If that wasn't the case then why the hell did she do it?" Shippou looked down at his coffee, still steaming in his cup. Inuyasha looked around the room for a second, a painting catching his eye. He was sure it had to be Kagome; her long ebony hair flowing down her back as she wore her school uniform. Her back was to the viewer, although he could easily tell her bow was drawn. Malevolent swirls of purple and black surrounded the edges of the painting, threatening to engulf the young girl who stood bravely against the unknown eyes of thousands of demons. Her arrow glowed pink, just as it always had. It was a beautiful piece; although it was a position he never wished Kagome to ever face. Why Shippou would paint such a thing was beyond him. He turned his gaze back towards the kitsune just as he began to speak; his attention fully on the once tiny demon.

"I wasn't at the final battle, so I don't know exactly what happened, and those that do know are long gone from this world. I do know the basics however; Miroku wrote it all down so that eventually, when you woke up of your own accord, you would know what happened and why it had to happen the way it did. What I can tell you though is she did it for your protection from how she was going to kill Naraku. That and to make sure you didn't try to stop her, because if you had known the plan, you would have." Shippou sighed and went to the bookshelf not too far from that painting. He scanned the shelves for a particular book. Once he found it he grabbed it off of the shelf and went to a small desk by the entrance of his apartment, yanked open the drawer and pulled out a pair of reading glasses. He put them on his face, then turned to Inuyasha and smiled.

"They make me look sophisticated, no?" Inuyasha sneered.

"Didn't realize your eyes were so bad you needed glasses, runt." Shippou then proceeded to push his glasses up his nose, furrowed his eyebrows as his eyes shut, and stuck his tongue out like any child would. "Geez Shippou, you never will grow up will ya?" Shippou merely shrugged, taking his seat once more next to the hanyou and handed him the book. Curiosity got the better of Inuyasha, the urge to ask just what this big secret plan was killing him. Had they really thought it necessary to leave him with no way to help at all?

"Oi, so what was this big plan that she had to seal me to keep me away from?" The kitsune's eyes furrowed as he bit his lip, unsure of whether he should really tell Inuyasha just what the young girl had been scheming under his very nose. After a moment he decided it couldn't hurt now, considering the fact the battle was well over 500 years ago and he knew for a fact the hanyou had no way of going back to the past to correct her mistake.

"In theory, Kagome was supposed to seal and purify Naraku from the world. But in order to do that she knew she had to unleash a shit ton of power… enough to purify any demon within a 100 km radius. That's why she asked that none of her demon friends be anywhere near the battlefield. She only took Miroku and Sango with her; for protection while she worked." The hanyou's eyes widened in awe. He didn't even know the little priestess had that much power within her tiny form. Not even Kikyou could pull something like that off.

"In theory? What the hell?"

"I say in theory because, well, she did seal Naraku, and she did give off that much power… the battlefield wasn't too far from the village after all, just far enough so that no one would be hurt. I even felt her power from Kaede's hut. But something went wrong, I don't even think Miroku knew what happened quite exactly, but she didn't return from the battlefield like she should have. I can't go into much more detail than that, because again, I wasn't there. Miroku only told me enough for me to understand she wasn't coming back. The only book written on the matter is the one in your hand, and the bouzo enchanted it so only you could open it. Trust me, I've tried many a time and gotten zapped for it." Shippou glared at the tiny little book as he remembered the tiny jolts of purification he had received each time he tried to open the damned book. Apparently the spell wasn't going to weaken over time any time soon. When Inuyasha opened his mouth to ask another question, the kitsune merely raised his hand as if to shut him up.

"Just read the damn book baka, then come talk to me. I can fill in the holes after that book ends." With a nod, Inuyasha opened the book and stared at the first page, willing himself to begin to read the part of history that had been left out of his life.

_Hello Inuyasha!_

_I hope you are doing well my friend. How was your much-needed rest? Pleasant, I'm sure. _

_I'm sure Kagome-sama has left you quite confused with your current predicament. Hopefully I can clarify a few things for you. Let's start off with where you left off, just after Kagome-sama pinned you to the tree…._

* * *

><p>AN

* * *

><p>End of chapter 5! Whew. Almost had you guys there, but the explanation is going to be about three times the size of any regular chapter, so I felt it would be right to stop it where I had. Fell free to give your ideas about just what happened! I think things are finally starting to come to light, and everything will make way more sense after this next chapter as far as where the plot line is going and everything! Until next time guys!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Letter

* * *

><p><em>So Inuyasha, as I am sure you are aware by now, Kagome had no ill will when she sealed you to the tree. I'm quite positive that had there been any other way she would have used it instead, but alas, it was for your own good. You see my dear friend; our little miko had grown quite a bit in the years she was travelling with us. Her power could have rivaled that of Midoriko-sama. Her plan would have worked perfectly had it not been for her own doubt in it. You see, her plan was simple; she was supposed to seal Naraku in his own heart, thus becoming much like the demons inside of Midoriko's heart, the creation of the Shikon no Tama. From there, it would merely be a matter of purifying the jewel itself, ridding the world of Naraku for good. It was brilliant, ingenious even. The only issue she had with it was that any demons in the surrounding area would also be sucked in to this new jewel, and she knew you would never stay away from a battle that was meant to be yours. <em>

_You must understand, old friend, that Kagome-sama's powers did not work like a normal miko's should. She could learn new spells and charms just by watching them being done, or she could seal any demon she wanted, pure intention or not. So when Kagome told us that she would seal you to the tree for the duration of the final battle, then free you herself afterwards, we weren't doubtful that she could do it. We knew there would be no other way to keep you at a distance from the battle, especially knowing Kagome would be there without you. It was a hard decision for her to make, never mistake that, Inuyasha. She loved you dearly and knew what the consequences would be, but she valued your safety above all… and that is why she did it. She even went as far as to put a barrier around the tree itself to shield you from the eyes of any passer-byres, both human and demon, just in case she didn't make it back. She also later confided in us about the letter she wrote to you apologizing, in case she failed on the battlefield. _

_Needless to say, after she came back from sealing you she was quite upset. We all were, but we knew it was for the better and only temporarily (at least that's what we all thought at the time). We all silently set up camp and talked about strategy; who Kagome-sama would be bringing with her, who we needed to warn to stay away, where to leave Shippou… and where to lure Naraku. Kagome-sama wanted everything over and done with as soon as possible. We were given a time line of a week and as soon as light hit the skies the next day, Sango and I were off with Kirara to warn any and all demon allies of ours to stay away from Urasue's cliff. Kagome-sama thought the place would be quite fitting. During the time we were away, Kagome-sama was supposed to be preparing herself mentally and spiritually._

_When the day of the final battle came Kagome-sama looked like a true warrior miko. In fact, I am quite sure you would have been glad to have not been there. Her face resembled that of the late Kikyou-sama's with a determination in her eyes that would have rivaled yours on a good day. She carried but a single arrow with her into the battle. You could tell it was hand-made by Kagome-sama, with an incantation written right onto the shaft and intricate detailing near the head. She had shed her school uniform for the garb of the mikos but with her own personal twist; She wore a set of prayer beads that matched your own. When she saw that Sango and I were ready she kissed Shippou's hair and then handed him off to Kaede-sama and then we marched off. It was quite the trek without Kirara there to give us a lift, but we eventually made it. The sun had been high in the sky when Naraku finally appeared with his horde of demons. I'm amazed we were able to take care of them all while Kagome-sama worked. She recited spells and incantations as she moved across the rocky cliff avoiding attacks left and right. When he back was to Urasue's cave and she had a clear shot to Naraku she took it, and Inuyasha? I have never seen so much spiritual power come out of such a small being. You would have been so proud of her had you been there. The blast alone finished every demon in the vicinity as well as those within a 100 km radius. We were all blinded by the light from the arrow, I personally tried to shield my own eyes as well as Sango's while we were sent back a good 100 meters from the hit. When the light finally dissipated and the dust settled Sango and I began to search for Kagome-chan. We searched through piles of dust and demon bits but it was fruitless. She was gone. _

_Or so we thought until we found Naraku's body. She was doubled over there, clutching her stomach as she panted. She must have heard us coming, because she turned her head towards us and stood up to greet us. That's when we saw it. She may have been able to rid the world of Naraku, but it was at the cost of her own life, Inuyasha. Naraku had managed to impale her on one of his tentacles before the arrow had purified him. There was a hole where her stomach should have been. She held something clutched in her hand; a jewel. I remember how she had held it up to examine and had said 'An eye for an eye' as she smiled so tiredly. She looked less like the warrior that had gone into battle, the girl whom which we travelled with for nearly three years… and more like a frail dying village girl. Her eyes had been sunken in, her cheeks hollow. Sweat dripped down her face as she concentrated on standing. She collapsed to the floor once more as Sango had been rushing towards her. She was so weak, and she didn't have much time, but I remember the only thing she could ramble on about in that state was you. She was worried you would hate her forever and be angry with her for dying. She wanted me to tell you that she was sorry, for everything that had happened in that week. She died that day Inuyasha, in Sango's arms crying for you. Because she was the only one who could wake you up and she had failed you. Her death did not matter to her. And the one thing I will never forget about that day was that she whispered your name upon her last breath. She did it all for you… so please Inuyasha, do not hate Kagome for what she felt she had to do to protect her savior. Remember her for the beautiful, cheerful, wonderful being Kagome-sama was. Hold no anger in your heart towards her._

_Her funeral had been two days later. She was burned at the pyre; this new jewel of hers in hand. Her ashes were scattered in the wind so that no witch could bring her back. We all mourned for the loss of both you and Kagome-sama. Her barrier had his you well from sight, and we could never find you on the tree. It simply appeared as if you had vanished into thin air with her. It was much later that I found the letter she had left me, asking me to take your letter and the Shikon Jewel and place them behind the wooden board in the well. I never read the letter, despite my curiosity, but as the years past and my children grew I came to realize that perhaps Kagome's journey had not been finished. Our times were peaceful yes, but the jewel she formed with Naraku's heart had still been impure when we burned it with her body. It was only then that I realized out mistake by burning that as well. _

_It was during my later years (around the time my first grandchild had been born) I discovered that my theory had been correct. Naraku's jewel had been mentioned in one of the texts Kagome-sama had left behind; although in the text it states that she had purified both Naraku's and the Shikon Jewels from existence. It is my belief that in order for that to happen you must revive her and rid the world of both evils. If my calculations are correct than you should have awoken right around the time Kagome's next reincarnation would be walking the earth. The process is very simple, old friend, to get Kagome-sama back and fully functional; you must split the new incarnation's soul from Kagome's. Only then will Kagome-sama be able to finish her duty and rest in peace. It is the only way, Inuyasha. Find the girl, awaken Kagome and finally finish the story that should have ended 500 years ago. _

_May the Kami's smile on you, Inuyasha. I'll be waiting with a bottle of sake!_

_-Miroku_

_Houshi of the Temple of the Kami_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha looked up from his read with a frown that marred his face. So Kagome had done all of that for him? And now he needed to bring her back from the dead and ask her to finish it? He didn't like the idea of ripping someone's soul in half; hell, he had been there with Kagome and Kikyou. He knew for a fact the girl would never want him to sever a soul in half, even for her. Especially for her. But there was no way that this new incarnation had nearly as much awakened power as Kagome had, nor did he think they had the time nor the means to train her to unlock them. After a quick explanation to Shippou (who now had his own frown plastered on his boyish face) the young kitsune leapt from his chair and over to a small little desk looking out a bay window. On it, sat a tiny little computer and with some fast typing and frustrated growls, Shippou turned back around. He appeared unsettled and it made the hanyou uneasy.<p>

"What is it?" The young man before him pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and cleared his throat before answering his elder.

"Well, according to the demon network, there was a spike of spiritual energy yesterday. One that would match Kagome's power before it was awakened."

"That's good, isn't it? And you can communicate with other demons through that box? What happened to sensing power for yourself?" Inuyasha crossed his arms, still not liking the look on Shippou's face. "Well what's the issue Shippou? We go in, we grab her, we awaken Kagome, get her to purify the jewels and then we can put her soul back in the girl and be on our way."

"Meh. We evolved. Now thousands of demons can communicate and know where to stay away from at the click of a button. Now let's see here…the spike appears to have come from Tokyo General Hospital and upon closer inspection…" Shippou's eyebrows furrowed as he read on and worried his lip. "Well, good news is, a demon was able to confirm that she had the same energy as Kagome. The problem?" Shippou swiveled around on his chair and pushed off from the desk far enough so that Inuyasha could see the picture attached to the article. It appeared to be a young woman in a hospital gown sitting and holding a lot of blankets in her arms. Upon a closer look, well, to Inuyasha it appeared to be a… a… "It appears Kagome's incarnation was just born yesterday. Her name is Hoshiyoki Kyoko."

* * *

><p>AN

Hello all! Sorry for the long wait! I finally had some free time on my hands and decided to update. So Inuyasha has now discovered Kagome's incarnation, little Kyoko. He faces quite the dilemma now; does he steal the baby and spate its soul from Kagome's or does he just let what's happened be? Tune in next time to find out!


End file.
